When It Comes to Loving Me
by Makemeahercules
Summary: Emma Swan is hellbent on leaving Storybrooke. The Universe has other ideas. A character study of Emma's emotions in Episodes 3x21 and 3x22. Title is from Cat Stevens/Sheryl Crow's "First Cut Is The Deepest". Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor the song borrowed for the title.


Boots clicked against pavement as Emma Swan found a bench in Storybrooke Park. She needed time to think. Outside forces were conspiring to change her mind about leaving town, but she couldn't let them. She knew what was best for her and Henry. The decision was hers alone.

She groaned as she sat down. If only that stupid pirate had kept his mouth shut! Her parents - Snow White and Prince Charming - were reminiscing about their early days for the millionth time. At one point Snow White had considered running away from her kingdom while in hiding from the Evil Queen. A chain of events had caused her to realize that, while running was an appealing option, it wasn't her destiny. Hook had muttered "like mother, like daughter." That comment had piqued interest in her Storybrooke residency status and prompted questions Emma wasn't ready or willing to answer.

"Swan!"

Emma turned around. Captain Hook was heading in her direction. _Did you follow me all the way here? You're the last person I want to see._ Her emotions were already running high; adding him to the mix would only muddy the waters. This decision had to be cut and dry. "Leave me alone! Nothing I do concerns you!"

The pirate grimaced. "Henry sent me. He thought if I showed you this," he removed the storybook from his satchel, "You might remember where you belong."

 _That damn book!_ "I've never belonged anywhere, Hook. I've always been the outcast foster kid who never had time to bond with anyone or anything."

Hook held up the book. "You're not alone anymore, Emma. You can be a part of something. Here, with your family."

A flicker of recognition lit in Emma's eyes. She'd said the same words to him before they had left for Neverland. Hook hadn't had any reason to help them. He'd escaped that wretched place with no intentions of returning, and he didn't have any direct attachment to Henry. Yet he'd turned his ship around and opened the portal to follow her son's kidnappers.

 _No, don't go down that road. You have to leave._

She scoffed and grabbed the object from his hands, flipping through the pages. "That's the thing. I _don't_ see my family in here. Only princes and princesses."

He sighed. "Has your time in this town not meant anything to you? Why are you willing to throw away a stable life with people who love you?"

Emma blinked in surprise. _He must be joking. Life here is anything but!_

"I stayed here because Henry needs a good environment. That isn't here anymore."

Hook snorted. "And New York is? You're not the only one who can detect lies, Swan. What's the _real_ reason?"

 _Why do you care so damn much? Don't you have a ship you can return to?_

"I run because it's what I do. It's how I've survived for almost 30 years. I haven't found what I'm looking for."

He gulped. "And what's that?"

"Home. Every place I've lived - I never missed it when I left. Until I feel that, I'll keep running." 

BOOM! An orange light torpedoed towards the sky in the distance. "What the _hell_ is that?" Emma exclaimed.

"Not a clue," Hook replied. "We need to find David and Regina. Then form a plan of attack."

 _I don't need them. Magic or no magic, I'm doing this myself._ She took off heading eastward. Hook chased after her, calling: "Swan! Wait!"

A few yards ahead, she discovered an old rickety barn. The orange light practically blinded her from behind the beams. The portal whirled like a tornado, promising peril to all crossing its path.

 _How did it open? The culprit had to be someone with magic._

Hook caught up with her, a heavy pant in his breath. "What are you doing?"

"Figuring out how to shut this time portal."

"Do you have your magic back?"

"No!"

"Then we bloody well won't mess with this!" Killian exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

The universe had other ideas. The wooden doors swung wide open. A rush of energy sucked them them toward the vortex. Emma felt helpless; she didn't have any control over her movements.

Somehow Hook was able to latch onto a patch of dirt and grasped her hand. "HOLD ON!" He yelled.

Emma gripped on for dear life. Unfortunately the force of the vortex was too powerful. "I CAN'T!"

She slipped through his fingers and spiraled into an abyss of nothingness. 

WHUMP! Emma landed on solid ground _. Where the hell am I?_ She patted the floor. It was a mix of dirt, gravel and grass. She inhaled through her nose to identify the scent. _Definitely some type of country or rural environment._

Another landing seconds later startled her. She looked over: Hook was steadying himself from the fall. _Fantastic. His insufferable ass followed me._

"All right there, Swan?" He asked.

"No. You followed me, didn't you?"

"It appears so. Why? Is there a problem?"

 _Quite a few, actually,_ she grumbled internally. "No."

"Here, let me help you." He offered his his hand.

Emma studied his expression. No trace of smugness, only a genuine offer to help. She took it and stood up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She dusted herself off as she observed their surroundings. Tall trees with lush leaves were spaced on either side of a well worn path.

"So, where are we?" Emma asked.

"The Enchanted Forest," Hook replied.

Emma threw her hands up in disgust. "Of course. This kind of shit wouldn't happen in New York."

"On the flip side, the real estate is much more reasonable here," Hook said with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes. _I hate you right now. What do you know about New York real estate?_ "At least we've figured that out."

"It's just a matter of _when_."

 _Thank you, Captain Obvious._ A piece of parchment on a nearby tree captured her attention. The flyer bore a sketch of her mother with a damning message in block type: "WANTED! For crimes against the Queen: Murder, Treason, Treachery." _Can you milk the cow any harder, Regina?_ "Snow White is on the run."

"Ah. Unfortunately the portal didn't provide us a return route."

 _Why are you so damn affable, Hook? I've gotten us lost in the Enchanted Forest of the past with no way out. Yet you're standing there like we're on vacation? And you're not blaming me?_

"We've been in dire straits before, Swan. We can find our way back."

"Who do you think I am, Marty McFly?"

Hook's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who's that?"

 _Right, he's not from my world._ "He's a character in a movie about time travel. His magic vehicle can travel to any date in history."

"Ah. One of those would be most helpful right now."

"You can say that again."

Hoofbeats trotted in the distance. "The Black Knights! Hide!" 

Both of them hid behind a tree. An ornate black carriage guided by stately horses traveled down the path. Emma had never seen a horse drawn carriage in person before. She had to admit, it did look neat from afar. But she doubted she would like actually traveling in one.

The carriage stopped at a common village a few yards ahead. The population gathered outside their home with anxiety and fear. Whoever the visitor was didn't mean good things. A stern faced woman stepped out, dressed in a cleavage baring frock. Utter contempt defined her face, as if her status granted superiority over the villagers. She was strangely familiar yet completely different.

"Is that Regina?" Emma whispered.

"No, the Evil Queen," Hook replied.

The Evil Queen strutted as she lectured the villagers that while they already lived in poverty, it didn't compare to the pain she suffered and could inflict should they cross her. _Always playing the victim, aren't you?_

The queen then showcased her recent prisoner who had been caught aiding Snow White. The poor woman screamed for mercy, for someone to free her. Emma tried to get up and aid the woman, but Killian stopped her, citing catastrophic consequences if Emma did anything to alter the timeline.

Nonetheless, Emma clenched her fists. _Now I know where she got the reputation._ Watching the Evil Queen angered her. The queen was torturing innocents because a child had babbled her secret meetings with Daniel. Ten-year-old Snow White wouldn't have known Cora would become a murderer.

"You alright, Emma?"

"Yeah. The Evil Queen is living up to her name."

"Aye, she is."

"She made an example out of that prisoner. For what? Her own twisted satisfaction. To scare those innocent people into submission. It makes me sick."

"Agreed. What would we have done if she had recognized you?"

"But I'm from years into the future. How would she notice?

"Trust me, we can't take a risk. You need a disguise."

"Well, I can't exactly walk around naked, Hook!"

"As lovely as the view would be, I tend to agree, Emma."

 _Oh fuck off,_ she growled. "Where would I get clothes? Pretty sure there's no Target around here."

"There's a dress hanging on rack over there." Hook motioned towards a house down the road.

"I can't steal from an innocent person. Been there, done that."

"This might be your only option, love."

Emma grunted. "Alright, I'll do it. But one look from you and I'll put a permanent blinding spell on you."

"Small price to pay for a glimpse of your frame." He teased.

"God, shut up. For real, don't look."

"I'm always a gentleman, Swan." Hook turned around. 

Emma went behind the stump. Although Hook's personality was obnoxiously annoying at times, he was quite a handsome man. She had caught herself glimpsing at him in the Neverland heat and thinking dirty thoughts more times than she could count. At least she could give him an earful while she struggled into this corset.

True to his word, Hook didn't turn around once. But Emma would be lying if she didn't enjoy making him squirm while he waited. Most of the noises were legitimate from struggling into the torture chamber of a garment. _How do women live in these things? I'll take my oversized t-shirts anyday._

Emma stumbled from behind the tree, grumbling about her corset all the way. Hook good naturedly teased her ("Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear") but soon realized her true discomfort.

"Any alteration could be catastrophic" He stroked her hood with the smooth metal of his hook. Emma gazed at him through her lashes _. He's actually human. Not all ego and swagger._ She'd spent so much time focusing on Captain Hook, she'd had forgotten about Killian Jones, the kind and caring soul that resided underneath. The moment was over as quickly it had begun; Killian had already started up the path. 

Another carriage approached them down the road. This one was lead by horses white as snow with a stage coach to match. It was a beautiful sight to behold and what she pictured carriages might look like. _Wait, is this the moment Mom and Dad meet?_ She peered up toward the tree towering over the path. A green cloaked lump was clinging to the trunk, casting glances out of the corner of her eye. _I think it is!_

A sense of excitement overcame Emma. Even though she'd balked at them reliving their glory days at the diner, the idea of witnessing their meeting firsthand appealed to her immensely. She smiled as she glanced between her mother and the approaching coach.

 _CRACK!_ The branch snapped in half, startling Snow White. She lost her balance and fell from the tree trunk just as the log she was cutting landed in the road.

 _Shit!_ Emma wanted to scream, but doing so would further mess up the already altered moment. _You idiot, you've potentially erased yourself out of existence because you couldn't stay still._

The carriage stopped at the fallen branch. Fearing an attack, David jumped out and drew his sword. His demeanor relaxed once he saw the barrier.

"Ah, it's only a tree. Thought we were being ambushed. No matter, we'll move it and be on our way."

Emma froze in place. _How could she be so stupid and careless?_ Killian had clearly warned her that if they were seen or heard, it could have dire consequences. _Oh, were they in trouble now._

The carriage started again a moment later. Once it got a few feet ahead, Emma stepped out from behind the bush. She stared blankly watching it leave, not realizing Killian had come out with her.

"Fuck," Emma muttered under her breath.

"What is it, Swan?" Killian asked.

"This was the moment my parents first met."

"And now they didn't. Don't worry, we'll figure out another way."

She grunted and slumped her shoulders.. _Why are you being so nice about this? You're supposed to be berating me for making things harder! You'd think he was born into this family._

"Emma, self loathing isn't going to accomplish anything productive. It'll only block you from accomplishing your goal."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

He shrugged. "Simply speaking from hard earned experience, love. Trust me, it won't yield any positive results."

"How do you do that, Killian? " Emma huffed, crossing her arms tightly and widening her stance. "I didn't say anything."

"Body language is a powerful thing, my dear." He winked and Emma playfully rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Captain Innuendo."

"What? It's the truth?"

"Who do we know in this realm that has magic?"

"The Evil Queen. But I dare say she wouldn't be fond of helping the daughter of her mortal enemy."

"Especially if it involves Snow White's happiness. That means we only have one option: Rumplestiltskin."

Killian attempted to suppress a groan but was unsuccessful.

"I know. You guys hate each other, with good reason. But is there anyone else we can readily access?"

"Not that I can think of. I just want you to be safe, Swan."

"I appreciate that. However, there's not a risk-free way to accomplish this."

"Fair enough. I think I know where his castle might be. Even though I've never been there."

"You haven't?"

"No, both of our encounters were on the Jolly Roger." 

(At the Dark One's castle)

Killian frowned. "I'll stay out here. The Dark One and I have a … complicated past, to put it mildly. I suspect my face would be an unwelcome sight."

"You can say that again," a gleeful voice said from behind them.

Emma and Killian spun around and her jaw dropped. Rumplestiltskin stood before them in scaly glittery green skin and wavy hair. He clapped his hands like an excited child.

"Oh, have I been looking forward to this! And I won't wait a second longer!"

With of a wave of his hand, Killian was invisibly lifted off the ground and choking. "SWAN!"

 _Really? First Zelena, now the fucking Dark One is trying to take him away from me?_

"STOP!" Emma commanded.

Rumplestiltskin's magic thrusted her backwards on the forest floor and she scrambled to her feet.

"Run along, dearie and let me enjoy my killing!"

 _Keep it together. This is a villain you're dealing with._

She took a deep breath. "Look, you have to listen to me."

"Why should I?" The Dark One sneered.

Emma thought of Neal. She wasn't sure how long ago at this point they had been separated, but maybe mentioning him would trigger a response. "If you don't, you'll never see your son again!"

Rumplestiltskin scrunched his face, accenting the reptilian features further. Killian instantly dropped to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Good, he's safe._

However, her respite was short lived as Rumplestiltskin's attention was now on her.

"What do you know about my son?"

"His name is Baelfire. Milah was his mother. You were separated when he fell through a portal. You've been looking for him ever since."

"What are you, some kind of witch?"

 _No, just an innocent bystander he knocked up and abandoned in prison._

"You cast a curse in hopes of being reunited with Bae. That's what you called him the most. I'm the person who broke the curse as prophesied before my birth."

Rumplestiltskin scratched his chin. "A fascinating tale, indeed. I don't know whether to kill you or ask you everything you know."

Killian stepped protectively towards Emma. "You will not touch her, Crocodile."

"You foolishly think a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem will stop me?" The Dark One taunted.

"Which you took from me!" Killian retorted.

Emma turned around toward him. "Hey. Let me handle this. I don't need a drowned or strangled pirate."

"As you wish, princess," he mumbled angrily.

"You know," Rumpelstiltskin said in a scarily low register, "The only thing stronger than my hatred of your boyfriend is the love of my son. So, tell me wench: do I find him?"

Emma didn't bother correcting him on that minor detail. _He's not my boyfriend._

"ANSWER ME!" The villain demanded.

 _Right. Neal. Baelfire. Bae. Whatever. Rumple's son._

"Yes," She answered. "You'll succeed and reunite with your son. But there's one problem. My parents haven't met yet."

"Well then. Come back to the castle. You can bring him, but one wrong move and he's mine."

Emma gulped. "Okay." 

On their way to the castle, Rumpelstiltskin strode out of earshot, but still within eyesight.

"Are you mad, Emma?" Killian grumbled. "Don't you know who he is?"

"Of course I do!" Emma spat. "He almost killed you!"

"Then why are we following him to his castle? This could be a trap!"

"He has magic, which is the only way we will get out of this mess."

"Preying upon a victim's desperation is how he screws them over."

Emma huffed. "You have any better ideas, oh wise one?"

Killian's silence indicated that he did not.

"Look, there's no going back now. Rumple doesn't take betrayal lightly. Let's just do what he says, play the part and everything will return to normal!"

Killian sighed in resignation. "Alright Swan, we'll follow your lead." 

(At the tavern)

Despite the gentle teasing, Emma noticed hurt present in Killian's eyes as he left the tavern. _He's upset_. However, she didn't have time to dwell as there was a mission to complete.

She glanced back at Past Hook. He already had two lasses on either side of him along with a full crew; what could she do to lure him away? _Come on, Emma. Treat this like you're catching a perpetrator. Sex it up and when you've got him cornered, knock him out and put him to bed._

A quick tousle of the the hair later, she marched over to their table. Past Hook gazed at her, taken aback by her beauty.

Emma put her hands on the table and leaned over, taking extra care to show off her cleavage. "What are you boys playing?"

Past Hook cleared his throat. "Ah, a game of dice. Care to join us?"

"Nah, I'd prefer a little one on one attention if you have a moment, Captain."

The pirate stood up. "Then allow me to buy you a drink, lass."

"I would love that." _God, I sound slutty and desperate. No, you're not you right now. You're playing a character to get what you want, which is for your parents to meet for the first time again._

Emma studied the version of Captain Hook in front of her. His vocal inflections were much sharper than present Killian. This man likely worked long hours on his ship but never relaxed enough to let his guard down. While flirty, his tone remained businesslike; no trace of emotion to be found. She recognized herself in this persona: focus on the task at hand and don't let stupid things like love and attachment deter you from your goals.

"Why are you staring, lass?" Hook asked.

 _Shit, focus_. "I'm honored to be in the famed Captain Hook's presence. I've heard countless stories about your adventures."

"Which I'd be happy to share, but that involves actual conversation. Surely you didn't seek me out just to stare all evening? Not that I'd blame you. I am devilishly handsome."

 _That part hasn't changed, at least._ "Of course not. Tell me, how did you get this lovely accessory?" Emma stroked his hook between her thumb and index finger.

The pirate grimaced. "Quite an enthralling tale, but one I'd prefer to leave for another time."

 _Figured that was a sore subject._

Hook sipped on his rum. "Forgive me lass, but how do you know so much about me when you won't even tell me your name?"

"Apologies, Captain. My name is Hannah." Emma used to use that name as an alias when tracking bail jumpers.

"Lovely name. Especially so at the top of my lungs when I bed you."

Emma snorted. "What kind of lass do you think I am? I'm not that easy."

Hook grinned devilishly. "I've never been one to shy away from a challenge."

Emma picked up her glass. "Then you've found the right woman. Cheers."

"Cheers, indeed." 

Hook and Emma bantered back and forth as they shared more drinks. Any time Hook insinuated they should go the Jolly, Emma tried to deflect. She had to admit, she enjoyed being around past Hook because she didn't have to deal with the emotions his current counterpart stirred up in her. Yet there was something missing. She couldn't quite place her finger on what.

After three glasses of rum, Hook cleared his throat. "So, Hannah. What do you say we retire to my quarters?"

 _Might as well. If I drink any more rum, I might be sick._ "Lead the way, Captain."

He carried her bridal style to the Jolly Roger ("Nonsense. I've carried rum barrels heavier than you.") A few of the crew cast confused glances, as current Killian was also on the ship.

"Behold! The Rolly Jodger!" Hook declared.

 _Dude's definitely drunk off his ass._

Hook set Emma down on the wood. "Follow me, love. This way."

One ladder climb later, they were in the Captain's Quarters. The room was kept quite neat, which didn't surprise Emma In the short time she'd known Killian Jones, he knew the value of being well groomed.

"Well, my beautiful Hannah, now that we are alone, you shall have my full and undivided attention."

Before Emma knew it, they were kissing. It was right and wrong all at the same time. His moves lacked fluidity. You'd be damned if you couldn't keep up because Captain Hook didn't have time for foolishness. In Neverland, Killian followed her lead, stopping and starting when she wanted to. Suddenly, she missed that quality and wished she had the courage to kiss current Killian.

Hook was tapped on the shoulder. Both he and Emma looked: current Killian stood there with a look crossed between murder and jealousy. Killian drew his first and punched the daylights out of his past counterpart.

 _WHAT THE HELL?_ "What are you doing?" Emma exclaimed _._

"Teaching him a lesson," Killian grunted.

"How is THAT not going to affect anything?"

Killian shrugged. "He'll blame the rum. Let's go." 

They walked through the docks in silence. Emma was fuming. He'd been preaching to her not to disrupt the timeline. Yet he had the audacity to punch himself and interrupt their moment. It had been their plan to use Emma as a decoy while Killian offered Snow White passage on his ship. Why was he so high strung now?

"I'm sorry if I upset you back there."

Killian shrugged. "No regret necessary."

 _He's lying._ "Liar."

"Right, your superpower. While jealousy was a factor, it's not the main reason for my mood."

Emma hummed. "Then what?"

"The man you kissed was not worthy of royalty such as yourself. Piracy was his way of life and he'd lost all capacity for love."

"I'm not a princess, Killian."

"You're the a daughter of a king and queen, Swan."

She snorted. "I didn't grow up like one!"

"That was due to circumstances beyond control. It doesn't change the facts."

"I guess," Emma groaned.

"You deserve only the best and my past self wasn't it."

Emma stopped in her tracks and dropped her jaw. No one had ever looked out for her best interests like this. Sure, her parents had put her in the wardrobe to escape the curse, but they couldn't foresee where she would end up.

Killian's eyes softened. "What's wrong, love?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to people looking out for me like you do. People pretend to, but they usually have strings attached."

He smiled sadly. "You don't have to pretend with me, Emma. Your honesty is valued and appreciated here."

"Then kissing him didn't mean anything," she declared.

Killian raised his brow. "It didn't?"

She shook her head. "No. I like present you better. His walls were built of unbreakable steel. You have a softer edge and reveal yourself without expectations."

He blushed. "I trust you, Emma Swan. Even if you don't feel the same, I trust you won't mock me for having said feelings."

"Of course not." She said. "You'll always get the truth. Too many people lied to me in my lifetime. And the truth is: I'm glad you came through the portal. Thank you for doing that. You didn't have to."

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being alone. It's not the first time I took a leap of faith."

"Really? I don't see you as a faith, trust and pixie dust kind of guy."

"Finding you in New York. I didn't have a bloody clue about what I was doing or if you'd remember me."

She thought back to that moment. He'd looked so relieved and hopeful to see her. She'd repaid him with a knee in the Crown Jewels and thrown him in jail. "I'm sorry about kneeing you in the privates and having you arrested."

"You acted perfectly reasonably. As far as you were concerned, I was an idiot stalker in a pirate costume who wouldn't leave you alone."

"Then why did you keep pursuing me?"

"A gut feeling told me I was getting through your barriers and not to give up."

She nodded. "You would be correct. After you kissed me, I couldn't shake the idea that it felt familiar. That in some other life I'd had kissed you. Of course, I thought 'that's batshit crazy' and tried to shove it down. Obviously it failed because here we are."

"You put a lot of faith in me that day, Swan."

"I was trying something new: trust."

Killian smiled. "I appreciate that. Your trust will not be misplaced."

She nodded. "What do you say we find Rumple for the next part of our task?"

"The Crocodile will find us when he's ready, Swan."

"You'll never stop calling him that, will you? Now that you mention it, he does look reptilian."

"It's much more fun, plus it angers him. I'll do anything to get a rise out of him."

"As long as it doesn't result in your death."

As if on cue, Rumplestiltskin appeared in mid air. 

_How did I get here again?_ Emma scanned over King Midas's grandiose ballroom. _I'm at an actual royal ball with a handsome prince. This can't be real._ The place was straight out of the movies; yet this wasn't a movie set. If she thought too hard, the moment would lose its magic. Maybe she could believe - at least for one night.

Her corset pinched her ribs, which prompted a sharp grunt and curse under her breath.

"What's wrong, princess?" Killian asked.

She turned to her date, obnoxiously handsome in his luxurious brown coat and just the right amount of chest hair peeking out under his white tunic. "This damn corset is suffocating me."

"I'm sorry, Swan. Forgive me for saying so, but you cut quite the figure in that dress."

Emma smiled. She may have teased Hook about his extensive vocabulary, but she did enjoy his compliments. _How does he do that? Acknowledge my feelings then say the right thing to cheer me up in the next breath?_

"No worries. Didn't you say my discomfort was a cross you were willing to bear?"

"I did."

One awkward introduction as Prince Charles and Princess Leia later, Emma noticed her father. He was standing with his aloof fiancée. His crossed arms, lips pressed and stiff shoulder indicated his mood. _He definitely doesn't want to be here._

"Your father doesn't look like a man about be betrothed." Killian said.

"Not really. Like he'd rather be anywhere but here."

The ballroom floor caught her attention next. Guests in royal finery glided across the floor in perfect synchronization with their partners.

"You know how to do this?"

"It's called a waltz. There's only one rule: pick a partner who knows what he's doing." Killian said with a knowing grin.

 _Something tells me you're not just talking about dancing._ She grasped his right hand as his arm wrapped around her waist.

Turns out the waltz wasn't a mere side to side awkward sway as depicted in 90s chick flicks. Actual steps were involved. Emma was unsteady on her feet at first. With Killian's guidance, the motions slowly became easier.

Her favorite part, however, was watching Killian's beaming face. His movements had a regal quality about them. He was in his element, just as she was as Sheriff in Storybrooke. _What do you know, Captain Hook can ballroom dance,_ she chuckled internally.

She wondered if they would have met in an alternate universe (her as a princess, him an officer in the Royal Navy), they would have fallen in love. Her intuition was inclined to say yes.

Killian bent down on one knee. "You're catching on well, your highness."

An image of a future proposal flashed before her eyes. She blinked and started the turn. "Really? You get my first dance at my first royal ball and all you can say is I told you so?"

He stood up. "What I'm trying to say is you're a natural."

"You really think I would've made a good Royal?"

"Not a doubt in my mind, Emma."

Her emerald green met his ocean blue and she swore their connection strengthened instantly. _I could love you, Killian. No more denial, no more running away or shutting you out._ Her eyes drifted to his lips _. Do I dare try my luck? Make this the ultimate fairytale moment?_

Killian cleared his throat and pressed his forehead against hers. "Forgive me if what I'm about to say is too forward, princess."

 _Can't be any worse than what he's already said._ However, Emma noticed the seriousness in his expression. Deadpan humor didn't belong in this moment. "What do you mean, Captain?"

"I wish to kiss you," he whispered. "The universe appears to have shifted in our favor."

She smiled. "I feel it, too."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Emma, I know you don't believe in fairytales. Just this once, could you forget reality and embrace this moment?"

She nodded. They titled their heads as noses squeezed together in preparation.

Just before their lips could met, the palace doors swung open.

Emma glanced at the intruder out of the corner of her eyes. The Evil Queen had arrived, dressed in black sequins. _How appropriate. If I had my magic, this would be your funeral, Regina._ "You're shitting me right now," she growled.

"My sentiments exactly." Killian mumbled. The couple kept their close proximity despite the interruption. 

Emma awoke on a frigid floor with a persistent throb in her skull. _Where am I ?_ She lifted up her head, ignoring the stiffness in her neck. Stone walls surrounded her on three sides. Metal bars revealed an identical cell just feet away from her. _Well, at least I'm in familiar surroundings._

An olive skinned woman was watching her. Emma recognized her immediately as the prisoner from the village from earlier in the day. "I know you. You were Regina's prisoner. I'm sorry I didn't help you."

The woman shrugged. "Any attempt would have landed you in here sooner. Why don't you call her the Evil Queen?"

"Long story. I'm Leia, by the way."

"Marian. I'd say it was nice to meet you but we won't be here much longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"The Queen will execute us in the morning."

Emma gasped _. I've really fucked up now. Not only am I back in prison, but the Evil Queen will execute me if I don't get out of here. Dammit, I knew this would be too hard to fix! Why did I even try? A crushing weight dropped on her chest._

Marian nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way. I wish I could tell you it gets easier. My family probably thinks I'm already dead. It will be true soon enough."

Emma slid down the wall and grasped her mother's wedding ring. She'd seen it on Snow White's hand numerous times in present times. The emerald stone appeared to shine brighter in the darkness. "If my mother were here, she would tell me to have hope."

"Kind of hard to do when you're in a dungeon."

"Well, when your mother is Snow White, you tend to believe her."

Marian tilted her head in confusion. "You're her daughter? How is that possible? She's not pregnant that I know of."

"Long story. I'm from the future, came here from a time portal."

Marian nodded. "I'm here for helping her. I knew where she was hiding and refused to tell the Queen."

"Thank you."

"Snow White is my friend. I owe my life to her. She is not the villainous monster the Evil Queen portrays her as."

"Let's just say it has to do with something my mother said as a child."

Marian gasped. "You're joking."

"I wish I was." Emma's eyes landed the lock on her cell. The circular shape reminded her of a lock Neal taught her to pick long ago. _If only I had some wire._

"What is it?" Marian asked.

"My ex taught me how to pick locks." A wooden spoon with wire laid on the floor of her cell. "Hey, you have one of those?"

Marian did and handed Emma the wire. Emma twisted them together and inserted them into the lock. She was rewarded with a click after a bit of manipulation. She opened the door.

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

"What about you? You're an innocent woman who helped a bandit in a bind."

"It's too late for me, Leia." Marian said. "Go home to your family and friends, possibly a beloved. Appreciate them and realize their lives would be poorer without you, even though you may think the opposite."

Emma's heart twisted in her chest. _Thanks universe, didn't really need the gut punch just now._

"You never get time back. Make sure you're using yours wisely."

"Thank you." Emma replied.

Footsteps strutted down the hall. "You have to go. NOW!" Marian commanded.

Not one to be told twice, Emma took off in the opposite direction of the approaching figures. She had no sense of direction on this dungeon. Similar circumstances hadn't deterred her before, why should this?

A few minutes of cat and mouse avoidance resulted in running into Killian, Charming and Ruby.

"Swan! You're depriving me of a dashing rescue."

"Sorry, this damsel saves herself."

Killian huffed, half exasperated and half proud of his Swan. They shared a knowing smile.

"We don't have much time," Charming interjected. "Let's go!"

 _Really, Dad? Killian and I were having a moment._

'*************************

"I've found her," Ruby said from the throne room window.

The group rushed over to the location. Snow White was being escorted by two palace guards to a stake at the front of the room.

"We have to stop them!" Emma cried.

Charming sighed. "I'm afraid we're too late."

"No!" She leaned toward Killian; his arms caught her instantly. They continued to hold her as Emma stood, transfixed by the horror before her: the guards pulling a mask over her mother's head, tying her to the stake and The Evil Queen's fireball engulfed the wood. Emma briefly buried her face into his shoulder, more grateful than ever he was here with her. 

The Evil Queen's heels clicked as she left the throne room.

Murderous rage boiled in Emma's veins. _How dare she just walk away? I'll kill her with my bare hands._ "We have to follow her," she breathed, racing down the hall.

Killian grunted and followed Emma. "Swan, wait!"

"I don't have time to wait," she growled.

His hook caught her elbow. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do. You saw what she did! She killed my mother! She has to pay!"

Killian bit his lip. "Aye, Regina has committed many crimes and yet to atone for those sins. However, she is a powerful sorceress with an earned reputation. How do you expect to fight her without your magic, love?"

 _Fair point._ Emma's shoulders dropped as she turned around. "I wouldn't."

"Emma, I understand what you're feeling. All too well actually. That anger started my descent into piracy. I wanted to hurt that bastard king for taking my brother from me. It's not worth it if you lose yourself along the way."

The earnestness in his eyes and empathy in his voice dropped her defenses. "I still want to punch her in the face, though."

"Noted. Should you decide to do so in Storybrooke, I wouldn't stop you."

Emma chuckled as she wiped her eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

He smiled. "Tell you what: how about we sent up camp nearby? We shall rest and begin again tomorrow."

"Sleep sounds bloody fantastic right now."

"I'm leaving an impression, I can tell."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't press your luck, Hook." 

They found a site not far from the castle. A gentle rain had started to fall. Emma thought it appropriate considering the tears she'd been crying. She shivered from the nip in the evening air. "I'm going to get some logs for a campfire."

"Would you like assistance?"

"Perhaps I would," she replied.

A sense of déjà vu came over Emma as she worked. These circumstances had happened once before: years into the future traveling to the beanstalk with Snow, Aurora and Mulan. No one else wanted to 'handle' Killian, so she'd been forced into the job. She remembered lamenting that she didn't have a proper set of handcuffs as she tied his hands together. The group had stopped to camp that night. She built a fire similar to this one while avoiding his heated gazes. She suspected he was watching her again but didn't look up.

She rubbed her hands down a stick to create friction and heat. Drenched wood made the task more difficult. Nonetheless, flickers of orange sparked from the edge of her stick after a few minutes. Carefully, she lit one of the logs and the flames engulfed the wood. She closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Mom. You were so happy to see me and I pushed you away. For the first time in my life, I was wanted. But I pushed you away. You loved me and I didn't return the favor._ She sniffled. What she'd once used for warmth in the coldest of winters, had taken away one of her biggest supporters.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked.

She shrugged. "As much I can be."

"How did you learn to start fires without magic? You didn't strike me as the outdoorsy type."

She scoffed. "Why? Because I'm a dumb blonde?"

"No, not at all. What does hair color have to do with intellect?"

"In my world, women with blonde hair and fair skin are considered stupid."

"How asinine. What I meant was you seemed out of your element. So I was surprised when you conjured that fire."

"Can you blame me? I was transported to a place I'd always believed was fake and forced to accept a reality that never crossed my mind."

Killian nodded. "Understood. You think you know someone until they show their true colors."

"Exactly. But to answer your original question, I learned because I had to. I was homeless during one the coldest winters in Minnesota's history. If I didn't, I would've froze to death."

His face fell in sadness. "How old were you?"

"Probably 7 or 8. I don't remember."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Emma. You're quite the resilient lass to survive that."

She sighed. "Just one of many things I've overcome. I'm used to life being hard."

"Aye, I am, too. Maybe it doesn't have to be so arduous, though."

"Not me. My life is never easy."

Silence fell over them. Warmth tingled across her skin. Genuine acknowledgement of her hardships was still a foreign concept. Foster parents or group home caretakers said they were sorry to hear about her misfortunes, but they'd heard it all before. She was a nameless face in the system.

Killian, on the other hand, had looked in her eyes and spoken from his heart. Perhaps from experience or mere empathy. It amazed her how quickly she leaned towards him after the fire lit the stake. Even more so how his arms embraced her. Almost like he was expecting her to need him. How had she found a man so in tune with her thoughts and emotions?

Furthermore, she'd willingly accepted his support without question. She couldn't remember the last time that happened. _Or ever is more like it._ The ballroom seemed like a lifetime ago considering what occurred since then. Yet it was no time at all because of how easily she let him comfort her. Perhaps she'd been more receptive to Killian's love than originally thought. It simply took experiencing a storybook adventure together to realize it. How funny, she snorted internally. _I was just telling him I didn't see myself in that stupid book._

Killian cleared his throat, which interrupted her internal monologue. "When Liam died, he declined so rapidly. I barely had time to process what happened. For the longest time, I relived that moment over and over again."

 _He's lost people he loves, too._ More wetness filled her wells. "I'm sorry you saw him die."

"Don't be. All we can do in times like these is live in the here and now."

Emma smiled through the tears. Before tonight, everything she knew about Liam's death was factual: he died of dreamshade poisoning during their tenure in the Royal Navy. Killian became a pirate shortly thereafter. Everything else was blocked by emotional barriers. _He's trying to comfort me by sharing his similar experience._ She squeezed his hand to express her appreciation. He returned the gesture.

Suddenly, it dawned on Emma: here and now. If Snow White had actually died, shouldn't have Emma faded from existence? "Hold up, I'm still here."

"You are," Killian replied, not following.

"Don't you get it? If Mom really died, shouldn't I have vanished?"

Killian's eyes widened in understanding. "But you didn't. That means…"

"She's still alive!" Emma finished excitedly. Their task could still be accomplished. All hope was not lost.

"Splendid news, love. Shall we go back to the Queen's castle, have a look around?"

"We have to be careful, though. Reg… I mean the Evil Queen thinks Snow White is dead." 

A buzzing sound started swirling around their heads. Killian swiped at the insect. "Blimey, buzz off."

"Wait," Charming, who had been standing nearby, called out. "Don't harm that thing."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"When we came to rescue you, Snow told me she had dark fairy dust, which can turn one's target into a squishable bug."

Emma raised her brow. "So she used that in the fire?"

Charming's face lit up like he'd found a promising lead on a case in Storybrooke. "With the right timing, she could have escaped the fireball, faked her own death and flown away."

The ladybug crawled up the prince's finger. It continued buzzing frantically in attempts of speech. "That's her alright." Charming declared.

 _How does he know that? I guess if you're true love, you can recognize them in any form._

Killian frowned. "Brilliant. Anyone fluent in bug?"

As if the situation hadn't already surpassed it's bizarre quota, the Blue Fairy swooped down from the sky. Blue asked Emma who she was. Emma said Leia, but Blue didn't buy her story. Nonetheless, the fairy restored Snow White to her human form.

Sheer relief overwhelmed Emma as her mother materialized in front of her eyes. She'd thought Snow White was gone forever, but here she was. A result of her quick wit and ability to think on her feet. Emma immediately threw her arms around Snow. The latter hugged back in a confused manner.

Suddenly, an image appeared: the first curse had broken. Snow White had hugged Emma with tears in her eyes, whispering: "You found us. In Emma's confusion and hurt, all she could do was stare blankly. _This is how Mom feels when I shut her out._

Finally, Snow White stepped back. "Do I know you?"

"No. But you will." Emma replied. "I owe you a million of those where I'm from."

"I appreciate the hug, though. I hadn't had one for the longest time. You don't realize how much you miss physical affection until you receive it from the right person."

Emma turned toward Killian, who smiled at her. "Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me, too. I know a thing or two about survival," Snow replied with a wink. 

Ruby had come over by that point to greet her friend. Emma returned to Killian.

"That was awkward as fuck," she muttered.

Killian shook his head. "No. I think you both handled it well. It could have been a lot worse."

"That's a miracle in itself. Sorry, I couldn't help it. I was happy to see her alive."

"No apologies needed, Emma. Your relief and joy were appropriate."

The duo glanced over to Snow White and Ruby. Charming had joined them, and the future True Loves were shaking hands.

"Hey, I think they're warming up to each other."

Killian smiled. "It appears so. We're back on track, love."

 _Thank God for that._

(The next morning)

Emma and Killian caught up with Snow and Charming just after Snow rescued Charming at the Troll Bridge. Emma made sure to stay still. She couldn't afford to start this fiasco all over again.

"You can't get married without this." Snow White handed over his velvet pouch.

Charming opened the pouch and took out his mother's ring. "I know. Not you, right?"

"Only one way to know." Snow replied and put the ring on her finger. Emma recognized her father's look: that moment when you're falling for someone but not ready to admit it out loud. She'd done the same while looking at Killian. She sniffled.

"It's alright, Swan. Not everyone gets to see their parents fall in love."

 _And I just fell more for you._

"Not me at all." Snow said flatly, handing the ring back to him.

Charming's face deflated slightly as he accepted the ring. "Wherever you're going, be careful. And if I need you,"

"You'll find me." Snow White finished confidently.

The affection in her father's eyes warmed Emma's heart. "Always," he said warmly.

Watching her parents' story unfold in real time earthed a sense of hope in their daughter. Despite insurmountable odds, they still found their way to each other.

She removed the storybook from her bag. New pictures from their adventure materialized instantly. The last one was Prince Charming and Snow White's wedding photo. "We did it, Killian."

"Fantastic. The new story is just as lovely as the old." 

Unfortunately, Emma's hope was crushed once Rumplestiltskin decided he couldn't help them. Only the person who wielded the magic could recreate the portal. Since he didn't create it, he couldn't open it again. He proceed to banish them to his vault of useless or forgotten things.

 _Fuck, we're banished to the Dark One's attic and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have asked for his help. Who knows where we might be, but at least we'd be free_.

"I'm sorry, Killian. You were right. I should have listened to you."

"No need to be sorry, love. You did the best you could in the circumstances we were given."

Emma slumped against his chest. "If only I still had my magic."

"Maybe there's something in here that can help us get it back."

"I wouldn't know where to start. Although I don't think an object can do it. It has to come from me. If it's even possible."

"How do you know it isn't? The map in Neverland revealed itself because you accepted a fact about yourself."

Emma smirked. "You're fitting into the Charming family nicely."

"I told you then I'd yet to see you fail. And I stand by that statement. I have the utmost confidence you will find a way out of this."

Her throat tightened as she met his gaze. "Nobody does that. Believe in me as I am. Not because I'm the Savior or sheriff of Storybrooke. I'm just Emma."

Killian brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You're not just Emma. You're smart, courageous, brave and kind. You don't readily open up to everyone you met but once you do, you're invested for life. You've survived through circumstances that others can scarcely imagine."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Killian huffed. "Maybe I am. Truly though, have I ever lied to you?"

"Not unless you count the Zelena fiasco. Which I'm not anymore because she did put you between a rock and a hard place."

"It was for your protection."

"I realize that now." She cleared her throat. "What's stunning to me is how in tune with my emotions you are. No one's done that before. No one's cared enough to… notice things."

"What do you mean?"

"In the movies, the obnoxiously handsome leads always knows what the girl wants. What to say when she's down or how she makes her coffee. I thought, 'nobody actually does that'. Yet today I can't count how many times you've picked up on my needs without me saying a word."

Killian scratched behind his ear. "Well, you're an open book, lass. If you'll allow me, it would be an honor to learn all of your nuances."

"Maybe I will, once we get home."

He raised his eyebrow. "Home, love?"

"Storybrooke. Being around my parents, but not actually with them has opened my eyes. Seeing Mom die at the stake... I thought about all the times I pushed her away when I should have let her in." The hidden wetness pooled in her eyes. "Then when I hugged her afterwards, I saw nothing in her eyes. I've done that since we met."

Killian nodded.

"It's funny to think just yesterday I was convinced leaving was the right thing to do. This town," she smiled at him, "and its people snuck into my heart."

"Hopefully for a welcome stay?" Killian responded quietly.

"Killian, if I wanted to you to fuck off, I would've told you a long time ago."

"Swan! That's a rather crass choice of wording."

She shrugged and smiled. "I've always had a little pirate in me, right? How do you do it, Killian Jones? Make me smile even when I'm crying?" A single tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't know, but I intend to dry those tears as long as you'll allow me."

 _He is too perfect._ "I've found where I belong. Storybrooke is my home."

Warmth swirled around her left hand _. What the hell?_

Killian smiled proudly. "Look down."

A glowing magic wand had magically appeared in her hand upon that confession. "Wow. Nothing should surprise me anymore, yet it does."

"Brilliant, Emma. Now get us home."

Emma pictured the portal in her mind. Then a wheeling magical circle appeared in front of them. "Wow."

"Well done, love."

"Thank you. Let's go home, shall we?" 

Emma grunted as she landed on the earth. Night had fallen by then and her phone was ringing. _Oh there it is. Not I needed it in the Enchanted Forest anyway._ She reached for it and clicked "answer".

"Hello?"

"Emma?" Her father breathed. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"I'm sorry if anything we said or did upset you."

"Trust me, it wasn't you guys. I'll explain at Granny's."

"Okay. I'm glad you're safe, honey."

Emma smiled. Hearing those words from her father warmed her heart. " I am, too. See in you a bit."

"Who was that?" Killian asked.

"Dad. I told him I'd come back to Granny's." She paused. "We actually made it back. I can't believe it."

"I'm not surprised. Granted, we had a few bumps in the road, but it worked out."

"Thank you for coming with me, Killian. I couldn't have done it without your support."

Killian scratched behind his ear. "I told Dave I'd go to end of the world or time for you. I don't know if he'll remember that in this current reality."

Emma's cheeks flushed. "You certainly did tonight. I don't deserve you, Killian."

"I could say the same of you, Emma. You're used to accepting less than you deserve because that's what people give you."

"What are you, my personal therapist?"

"No, just an enticing novel that I'll read from cover to cover should the author let me."

Emma hummed. "Come on Mr. Royal-Navy-Educated. We have a party to get to."

Killian extended his arm. "Then I shall escort you there."

They walked back towards town in silence. When she looked back, Emma couldn't believe how much had happened in such a short window. She and Killian had been on the run from start to finish. It was nice to be still, in each others presence without saying a word. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted more moments like this. But how to convey that to him without ruining their established bond?

They reached Granny's front porch and Killian stopped in his tracks. "Hey, you coming in? Emma asked

Killian shook his head. "No. You go right ahead. I'll be fine out here."

She frowned. "You're not the town outcast, you know."

"I don't want to intrude upon private family time."

"You wouldn't be. Mom invited the whole damn town to this party."

"Truly, Swan, I'll be fine. Your parents are worried sick about you."

Emma blinked away a flicker of disappointment. "As you wish." 

She opened the front door. Relief rushed through her veins; her parents stood there, unharmed and smiling as she had left them a few hours earlier. She hurried towards them, hugging Snow White first.

'Her mother took a slight step backward, surprised by her daughter's actions "Emma…"

On the other hand, Charming instantly joined the hug and cradled his little girl's head.

As they held each other, Emma vowed to never take her parents for granted again. They had been so giving of their love and affection since the curse broke. Her reaction was to push them away. She inhaled her mother's earthy yet sweet scent and relished in her father's touch.

 _Why did I reject this? I'm loved here. Accepted here._ Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mom and Dad. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"We're not going anywhere, sweetie. We're here for you," Snow whispered.

 _Damn emotions. Why did you have to come spilling out?_ "I know that now. I'm sorry I didn't think of your feelings."

"About what, Emma? Did we miss something?" Charming asked.

Emma stepped back to look in her parents' eyes. "I was going to leave Storybrooke in a few days. For good."

Snow shifted her weight to boost her son. "You're not now?"

"No. I finally realized my home is here, with my family and friends."

Henry, who had been watching from the booth, stood. "We're staying in Storybrooke?"

Emma hugged her son. "Yeah, kid. We belong here. With everyone."

"Although, kiddo, you haven't told us why you changed your mind." Charming added.

Emma blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Long story involving a time portal to the Enchanted Forest and accidentally ruining your first meeting."

"This sounds intriguing! Come sit down and tell us about it." Snow instructed. "I'll get you some hot cocoa."

"I've got to hear this!" Henry said excitedly.

Once settled with their cocoa and coffee, Emma opened the storybook. "First of all, this book is magic. Henry told me it was when I first got here but I didn't believe him. Anyway, when the timeline was altered, the stories disappeared from the book. After we were done, it created new ones."

"Oh cool!" Henry exclaimed. "I've never seen that before."

"It wasn't when I showed Rumplestiltskin a binder of blank pages."

Charming's jaw dropped. "You worked with the Dark One?"

"Unfortunately. I didn't have a choice. Don't worry, he didn't harm me."

David's shoulders relaxed slightly. "That makes me feel better."

"What interrupted our meeting?" Snow asked.

"A snapped branch of all things. The noise startled you so you fell out of the tree."

Snow White nodded in recognition. "Right, because I wanted to ambush his carriage and steal his ring."

"You were going to ambush me?" Charming squealed.

His wife glared at him. "Not seriously hurt you. Just enough to knock you out so I could take care of business."

The prince mockingly placed his hand on his chest. "My heart is broken, Snow!"

"And they say princesses are the dramatic ones." Snow White replied with an eye roll.

Emma continued recounting her adventure with Killian. Any mention of him was kept on a factual basis. They had shared several emotionally intimate moments and wanted to keep them private. He understood her in ways her parents never cold. However, her audience remained captivated start to finish.

"So, you're one of us now." David declared

The queen smirked proudly. "A fairytale princess at last."

Emma folded her arms on the table. "And, as my first princessy request, I'd like to know my brother's name."

"Right, that." David murmured under his breath. "Ready, honey?"'

"Yes." Snow White replied.

The prince kissed his wife's forehead before raising his glass. "Excuse me everyone," He called out in his most commanding voice.

The chatter throughout the diner ceased as guests focused on David. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight and sharing in our family's joy from our son's birth. His name came from a hero. Someone who loved fiercely and died protecting those he loved."

"People of Storybrooke, we are proud to introduce to you Prince Neal." Snow White said.

A pang punched Emma in the heart. She'd never told her parents about Neal's abandonment and her resulting stint in jail. Maybe they would've reconsidered the name choice had they known. But Emma was tired of living in the past. She wanted to move forward. She smiled bittersweetly at her mother, who nodded imperceptibly in understanding.

As the townsfolk congratulated the King and Queen, Emma considered her surroundings. She was surrounded by people she loved and respected. She also knew almost every face by name. _Killian was right. I'm a part of a family and a community here. But it isn't complete without him._

She scanned the diner. No sign of a black leather jacket. She frowned. She'd kind of hoped he would come inside and join the party. _I need to find him._ They'd spent over a day in Enchanted Forest Time together. It felt strange to not be at his side now. She wanted him here. _This is a new feeling. I don't seek people out._

"Who are you looking for?" Snow White asked.

"Hook. He's not in here."

"Why don't you invite him to join us?"

David snorted in annoyance.

Snow glared at her husband. "Hey, Emma is a grown woman. She can have relationships with men that don't involve us. Besides, she wouldn't be here if he hadn't found her and lifted the memory curse."

Emma nodded with pressed lips. _He did. And I've never thanked him. Maybe I should do that._

"Doesn't mean I like it!" David grumbled.

 _Time for me to exit._ "I'm... going to sit with Killian."

"Go ahead, Emma." Snow said. "I'll have a word with your father."

Emma scurried out of the diner in record time. She didn't want any part in the developing conversation. She was almost 30, for God's sake! While she enjoyed her parents involvement in her life, some boundaries had to be set.

Killian had settled at table on the patio. with his trademark flask and pensive look on his face.

She sat across from him. "Hey, get this: I'm in the book now."

He chuckled. "Fancy that. Our sheriff is a princess in disguise."

Emma playfully rolled her eyes.

The conversation continued on as Emma thanked Killian for finding her in New York. When asked, he wove a tale of outrunning a curse due to his prowess as a Captain. Once the curse passed, he could travel realms again with a magic bean. Emma commented on the rarity of a magic bean. Killian said he had something valuable to trade.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Why, the Jolly Roger of course." He said as if it was the easiest feat in the world.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You traded your ship for me?"

"Aye." He responded with a single nod.

The magnitude of his sacrifice rushed through her veins. _He gave up his home for me. Without expectation of mutual feelings._ She responded in the only way she knew how: by kissing his supple lips. He was taken aback at first; clearly he hadn't expected her reaction. It didn't take long for that to change. He kissed back and Emma knew: this is what was missing. Pure unguarded emotion. Both of their walls were down. They accepted one another, flaws and all.

After a moment, he backed away. His fingers spun around her golden locks with reverence. No one had touched her hair so gently, like it was made of fine silk. His smile indicated shyness and hesitation as he brushed her chin with his thumb. He couldn't quite believe what happened. Killian Jones hadn't been anyone's first choice in over hundreds of years. One wrong move and her door could be deadbolt locked.

Emma fluttered her lashes and smiled to reassure him of her interest and participation. _This is real._ Killian took her cue and initiated another kiss, this time with gusto. He knew she wanted him; he was truly her choice.

 _I like this better,_ Emma decided. At King Midas's ball, they were wearing a disguise. Playing a part. While it would have been a nice story to tell, here they were simply Emma Swan and Killian Jones. She was glad they were having their first couple's kiss in Storybrooke: her, no, their home. Essentially, he'd confessed his home was by her side. The most powerful statement anyone had ever said about her.

Finally they broke away, breathless from both the physical act and emotional intensity of their kisses.

"You know what, Killian?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I like this better."

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean? Compared to the ball?"

"Yes. Sure, it would have been the cheesy, sickeningly sweet love story. But that's not me. That's not us. We're a mix of both."

"Plus, we are alone. Not distractions or interruptions to be found."

"Good, because I didn't appreciate being cockblocked by the Evil Queen."

Killian nearly choked. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means you're about to engage in physical intimacy and something or someone stops you."

He understood immediately. "Ah. She definitely cockblocked us, then."

Emma gigled. Something about his voice uttering 'cock block' was unbelievably sexy.

"What's so amusing, Swan?"

"Sorry, that word sounded weird with your accent." She cleared her throat. "All joking aside, why didn't you tell me before?"

Killian sighed. "What I've learned about you, Swan, is you don't like obligations. Doing something out of duty, honor or guilt. If you returned my affections, it should be out of your own free will."

Emma's eyes widened as a lightbulb went off in her mind. "When you win my heart, it won't involve trickery."

Killian nodded. "Exactly."

"I admit that line initially turned me off. Like this guy is full of shit. Who does he think he is, a fortune teller?"

He hummed. "Fair enough."

"Then why did you tell me that?"

Killian shrugged. "You're an open book. I could see you gravitating towards me, despite your better judgment."

"What do you mean by better?"

"I'm a villainous pirate, remember?"

"A man who returns to the land where his brother died to save a child he doesn't know isn't a villain. Nor would he give up his home of 300 years to reunite the woman he loves with her family and not ask for anything in return."

Killian's cheeks burned crimson. "You're too complimentary of me, Swan."

"I wanted you to kiss me, by the way."

"Oh, your actions indicated your pleasure quite nicely."

"Captain Innuendo strikes again."

"Come on Swan, you love it!"

"Nuh uh."

Killian arched his brow doubtfully.

"Okay, maybe it adds to Captain Hook's charm."

"That's what I thought. In all seriousness, I wouldn't have initiated the second kiss if you didn't indicate your consent."

 _Where does he get this stuff?_ "I'm not used to guys who are honorable about their intentions. Not letting his personal feelings influence how mine develop."

"It's only right, Emma. Your feelings are your own."

"Well then Captain," Emma said with a grin, "I consent for you to kiss me again."

He answered with his own. "If the lady insists."

She giggled, remembering the last time he said that phrase. "Come here, you silly pirate."


End file.
